moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dun Dyr
"In Dyr's day we had come Madh, so come forth you weary traveller, and sit you down in Dyr's hall, and pass a drink around!" - A song from Dun Dyr Dun Dyr, also written as Dundyr, is located in the southern part of the Province of Cre'n Fa'earn, a province in the Principality of Fjallidh, in Alterac, inside The Dark Forest. Dun Dyr, was built during the reign of the Urhagan Kings in the Fjallidh, and was originally intended to serve as a military outpost in in the western part of the principality, as well as to keep an eye on travellers who were passing through the Chillwind Valley. As time went on, the fort was deemed unnecessary and ultimately abandoned and replaced by the rebuilt Dyr's Wall, which sealed of the Fjallidh from the outside. Dun Dyr now serves as a commercial hub for merchants, and as a military outpost. The city is currently the seat of the House of Fa'earn, and is the capital of the Province of Cre'n Fa'earn. Etymology The word Dun ''is a Ruin word that means "fort", "fortress", "castle", or "fortified embankment", ''Dun is also used in Fjoric, and means "fortress". The word ''Dun ''also used in Dwarven. The word Dyr, could either refer to three characters in Alteraci Paganism, the god Dyr who was a god known for his ability to wait, the hero Dyr a mortal man who slew the Undead King, and Tyr the god of thunder and light. History Construction of Dun Dyr took place during the reign of the mother of Thengill Mhari Urhagan. Its purpose was to keep watch over the Chillwind Valley. The construction of the fortress took two years to complete, and could accommodate foundered men. Thane Bael I, a distant cousin of Thengill Mhari Urhagan, was placed in charge of the fortress, and construction began to expand the fortress to include the surrounding village of Dyr. During the years leading up to the Gothi Rebellion, Thane Bael I, died quite suddenly, however it was believed that he died due to heart failure, although there were speculations of foul play. Dun Dyr was later placed under the leadership of the Lord Mayor. The City Dun Dyr is divided into two sections, the City of Dun Dyr, and Dun Dyr. The City of Dun Dyr, consists of three quarters the Trade Quarter, the Dwarven Quarter, and the Old Quarter. Dun Dyr's Trade Quarter, boasts a fine collection of wares, since it is the first city anyone must past through if they are entering the principality from Alterac. The Dwarven Quarter is home the local Dwarves of the Stormpike Clan, the quarter is Dun Dyr's industrial quarter. The Old Quarter is the city's historical quarter, and is home to Main Street the main road in Dun Dyr. Dun Dyr, apart for being the name of the city, it is also the name of the fortress. Dun Dyr, is capable of housing eight hundred men. Dun Dyr is also the home of the House of Fa'earn. Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:Alterac Locations Category:House of Fjallajökull Category:Province of Cre'n Fa'earn Category:Places